Daily Prophet
1= The Daily Prophet |-|2= 2''', } Quidditch Player Dead In the wake of Puddlemere United's victory, a bludger gone rogue took Harpies beater Sian Vaughan's life. The rather hard hit Vaughan took on the head was something reminiscent of last league's double amnesia, though this is has a more horrific and traumatic end. The grief-stricken faces of Vaughan's fellow players stood out amongst the others in the stadium. Vaughan was one of the new faces of the league, but she showed a lot of potential and a lot had expected her to become one of the best of today's generation. It was very sad to see such a wonderful player go. Her teammates had described her as a strong-willed, independent woman and said that they were currently dealing with the shock and the grief. Sian Vaughan departed all too soon. May she remain forever in our minds and in our hearts. In the wake of Vaughan's death, it's possible that the Harpies may not be facing any team for the next rounds and that a funeral will be held for the fallen Harpy. We ask everyone to give the team space and to respect their time of mourning. |-|3= '''3, } Begin! The Second Task I'm sure we all remember the bone-chilling excitement when it was announced that the Goblet of Fire had chosen the Selected Six champions for this year's Triwizard Tournament. To jog our memories, the Selected Six are as follows: A source tells us that the First Task has come to pass and the Second Task is underway, which is to be held at the Black Lake of the Hogwarts Grounds. "The champions have been doing excellently, especially Delacroix and Mitchell-Anderson. I can't wait to see them face off!" One Hogwarts student says, while a Beauxbatons student is rather proud of his school's female representative, saying that Delacroix has been doing "plutôt très bien (rather well)". Meanwhile, a Durmstrang student told us that the Durmstrang representatives need to "step up their game". However, the Tournament has its fair share of negative feedback. One student told us that the Tournament is "too dangerous for teenagers to compete in" while another had been concerned about the Champions' health and school life. "They may be champions, but they're also only students and teenagers." They said. "Last Tournament, a student died and a Dark Lord was revived, who says nothing similar can happen this time?" Another commented. While a birth or revival of a new Dark Lord is nigh impossible, we're not very sure if the first will happen. Good luck to the Champions, nonetheless. |-|4= 4', } Today's Quidditch News: Tutshill defeats the Harpies, Puddlemere beats Ballycastle. ''Dedic, Ena The 2028-2029 British & Irish Quidditch League couldn't be off to a greater start than this. The Tutshill Tornadoes pulled off a neat win against the fan favorite Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United defies the odds with a strong win against the Ballycastle Bats! Let's start with the highlights of the Tornadoes VS Harpies game. The Harpies open the score with a wonderful play by Blackheart, but Tutshill Chaser Julchen Beilschmidt evens out the score. But, the Harpies gain a small lead after Harpies Beater Sian Vaughan lands a hit on Beilschmidt, causing her to lose hold of the Quaffle and giving the Harpies two easy goals, but things suddenly start to become a little more harder on the Harpies, after Tutshill Beater Leif Reichert lands a hard hit on Blackheart's back. Tutshill regains possession after that, but is denied the goal by Harpies Keeper Gaia Ellis, after she narrowly avoids a bludger from Reichert. However, Reichert makes up for his failure to hit Ellis by sending Harpies Chaser Emily Smith spinning. The Harpies regain possession and they execute an easy play, but Reichert does it again, and lands a hit on Blackheart's shoulder. The Harpies attempt to give it their all when the snitch is found, and the two Harpies Chasers do well and score two easy goals. And the Harpies Beaters are relentless in their attempt to stop Tutshill Seeker Pandora Hathaway, but Tutshill Beater Leif Reichert manages to fend off one of the bludgers, but the other hits Hathaway and knocks her off her broom... except she pulls off a miracle catch and takes the game for Tutshill. But the biggest highlight of that game... Tutshill Keeper Gilbert Schweinsteiger proposed to fellow Chaser Julchen Beilschmidt, much to the surprise and awe of the fans and many others. Many were in surprise or shock after that whole proposal, heck, one could even say the teams were in awe of that. And now, for the highlights of the game between Puddlemere United and the Ballycastle Bats. The Bats open the score after Bats Chaser Niall Mason executes a flawless play and gets a fast one past Puddlemere Keeper Kyo. He repeats this after Bats Keeper Phips-Curieux denies Puddlemere Chaser Eleanor Dane. But Puddlemere makes no mistake in taking on the offensive, and Dane scores twice after Phips-Curieux is forced to try and dodge bludgers from Puddlemere Beater Wolfram Beilschmidt. The Bats step it up however, and they gain a strong lead, before the snitch is discovered. Scrambling, Bats Seeker Aquarius Calder speeds up to catch up with Puddlemere Seeker Alexander Cromwell, but a hard bludger from Beilschmidt, followed by another one from the other Puddlemere Beater Nolan Cook, puts her out of commission and the Bats' Beaters were too late to stop Cromwell, who captured the game for Puddlemere. What a comeback, wouldn't you agree? |-|5= -loppy's article- |-|6= '''6, } Gossip Column: Auror with Ex-Con? Not too long ago, known Auror Mississippi Ashford-Wilde has been spotted with Lil Bundles owner and known ex-con Kedric Shane. It may have been a coincidence if not for the fact that they have been spotted together more than once, especially around Ashford-Wilde's flat. Due to the busy schedules of the two individuals, we haven't been able to gather much information so we are left wondering if this would turn out to be one of those Muggle 'tropes' where good girl meets bad boy and they end up together or if this will end with one or two hearts broken. Though rumors had been circling around revealing that Shane had spent a night or two at Ashford-Wilde's flat so the former suggestion sounds more plausible. |-|7= 7, } Foreign Students Galore! Ahn, Han Jae What with the Triwizards, Hogwarts is now teaming with foreign students, from all over Europe and beyond. The whole purpose of this event is to create more unity between countries and increase the spread of globalization. I recently sat down with a few foreign students to get their take on life during the triwizards, and matching how well these goals are being met. I first spoke with Condrad Bergman, a sixth year student from Durmstrang Academy, to get his take on the temporary lifestyle and home. He seemed a little hesitant, but gave honest answers to all my inquiries. According to Bergman, it was quite a change for him, living in such a large castle, despite finding Durmstrang to be a large castle in itself. “Durmstrang isn't nearly as big as Hogwarts is,” he went on to explain. When broached with the subject of hogwarts students, he said they were “very welcoming,” although seemed a little doubtful of the accuracy of his statement. He didn’t seem to be a fan of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class (commonly referred to as DAtDA), and had a generally negative response towards the staff and classes. It seems to mainly be due to the differences in teaching styles of both schools, Durmstrang being known for experimenting more with the dark arts. Condrad actually seemed to be embarrassed about the DAtDA class, calling it “awkward” to talk about his experience there. His classes are more well versed in knowing concepts of the dark arts, a teaching method of defense that may prove more effective than Hogwarts’ own. Curiously, Condrad seemed a fan of the sweet shop nearby Hogwarts. Durmstrang held no nearby towns so for him, so Hogsmeade and its sweets made his trip go full circle, a suggestion he could make to Durmstrang administrative for future recreation in the school. By the end of the interview, it’s clear Condrad feels more support towards the Dark Arts, but feels good at hogwarts besides the fact. Maybe not a fan of the classes, he surely is a fan of the environment. I next spoke with Yumi Agreste, a sixth year Beauxbaton student. "How was it adjusting to Hogwarts, and what really surprised you about the school?" "Adjusting to Hogwarts was pretty difficult for me, what with moving staircases, random poltergeists, and the differences between British and French culture but I managed. What surprised me the most about Hogwarts is the sheer number of borderline dangerous things around. I have heard about rumors of wards preventing students from getting hurt much but it won't really take away the trauma once someone falls from the moving staircases. There's also the Whomping Willow on the grounds plus a Forbidden Forest full of dangerous creatures. But I'm impressed at the work the founders and the following generations had put into making Hogwarts. The sheer amount of planning put into this complex school is astounding." "What are your thoughts on the classes and teachers?" "The classes are alright. The amount of activity differs from one class to another but that's kind of expected. I heard the first year DADA classes are a riot. I admire the professors for being able to stand and handle such rowdy students on a daily basis plus they do a good job at teaching in my opinion. Classes here are just about the same as classes in Beauxbatons except for the new environment, new professors, and new classmates." "How welcoming are the Hogwarts students?" "Some are very welcoming, some are indifferent, it depends. But for me they're mostly welcoming, especially the... what do they call the yellow and black House? Ah yes, the Hufflepuffs. The other Houses are pretty welcoming themselves but Hufflepuff takes the cake." What are some things that you enjoy about Hogwarts, versus Beauxbatons?" “I enjoy the rather medieval feel of the castle, since Beauxbatons is more, well, glittery and elegant. I have heard a few rumors that the sheer amount of magic in the castle had somehow developed some form of sentience or awareness. The student body is also particularly charming, I enjoy their company most of the time.” "What are some things you don't find great about Hogwarts, in comparison with Durmstrang?" “Besides the blatant lack of safety precautions for the moving staircases and the dangerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest, I don’t think I can say anything else. For one thing, they should put up more precautions for the hard-headed students who are simply too curious for their own good besides detentions and point-taking.. Apologies if I’m offending anyone, but I’m just telling the truth. “